


【SD花流．中短篇】笨蛋……（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】笨蛋……（文：十甫）

流川打开体育馆的门，无声无息地走了进去。

篮球场，已有一人霸佔了。

耀眼的发色，即使在原子灯的照耀下，也不减其夺目的魅力。

羚羊般矫捷的身手，无人匹比的跳跃力，将手中的橘色，强劲地灌进篮里。

崩～

响亮的灌篮声在空荡的体育馆迴响着，既觉得刺耳却偏又振奋人心。

流川不禁牵了牵嘴角。

白痴，变强了……

然而就在口中的白痴回转过身体时，那抹浅笑，就此僵在脸上。

……白痴…哭了…

两行眼泪，从他琥珀色的眼睛流淌而下，直到嘴角，聚在下巴。

流川举步向他趋去，依然无声无息。

手，不自禁地抚上他的脸，然而……

抚了个空……

手掌穿越而过……

我……怎么……

“……臭狐狸……为什么就这样离开……本天才……天才…还没打败你……你竟敢……就这样离开……”

离开……我吗？……我就在你前面呀……

流川举起右手，发现，手掌竟变得稀薄，宛如空气，彷彿一吹就散。

我原来死了。

……

……“臭狐狸……为什么离开我……”

樱木睁开双眼，橘色的光线，告诉他，此时正是黄昏时分。

手往脸上一抹，湿了。

不是汗……

心悸的感觉，从梦里蔓延到梦外，疑幻疑真，不晓得孰真孰假。

从何时起，自己对那只跩得不得了的狐狸藏了一份情？

梦中，他竟是那么地栩栩如生。

梦外，是不是也如此鲜活呢？

心惊。

突起一股不祥的感觉。

一骨碌地爬了起来，抓起衣服往身上一搭，就冲出了家门。

他必须去亲眼望一下那只狐狸……

看他……

是不是……

还活着。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
体育馆，一如期望地，有篮球的拍打声。

打开门，灵活的修长身躯，正高高跃起，准备来一记灌篮。

崩！

果然强劲！

樱木虽然心中不爽，但还是不得不喝一声采。

才一眨眼功夫，流川又再腾空跃起……跳得比刚才还要高。

崩！！！

更强劲的灌篮声。

碰！

随着篮球落地，那个刚才跃得高高的骄傲身躯，竟摔在地上。

哈！

樱木忍俊不禁，笑了一下。

随即，就见到流川慢动作地翻身而起。

然而，他却不站起来，只是跪坐在原地，低垂着头。

好奇心驱使下，樱木走向流川。

无论他的脚步声多么响亮，流川始终没有抬起头来。

蹲坐在他的面前，樱木粗声粗气地说，“你搞什么鬼呀！坐着一动也不动的，是不是摔坏了？要进厂修理就快点去，免得比赛时扯本天才的后腿。天才我没空照顾你！”

彷彿回应樱木似的，流川缓缓地抬起头。

晶莹的泪，从紧闭的双眼滑下……

樱木心惊。

狐狸哭了……

伸手接下他流下的泪珠。

但是，泪珠却穿透手指往下坠……

一滴、两滴……无数滴……皆穿掌而去……

“…白痴……为什么要冲出来……”

平静的语调，竟有说不出的哀伤。

樱木瞪大双眼望着仍泪流不止的流川……

……

倏地。

想起来了……

全想起了。

……

“狐狸！小心！”

碰！！

“白痴！你给我撑着！听到没有！撑着！”

吃力地举起手，抚上流川的左颊。

掌心立即传来他微暖的体温。

随即手背就被覆上一掌，并紧握。

“一定要撑着！救伤车快到了！一定要撑着……”

嗯……

视线模煳。

狐狸……

“白痴！白痴！！～～”

……

……“……为什么要救我……不是最讨厌我的吗？……笨蛋……”

光暗。

声灭。

魂消。

十言甫语：π的生日贺文。以眼还眼，报π送俺一篇悲三国。嘿嘿。


End file.
